Chapter 68
is the sixty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary The two visitors meet with Tomura face to face. However, Tomura isn't pleased with his visitors due to them seemingly being types he despises the most and orders Kurogiri to send them away. Kurogiri asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by the broker who produces quality results. The broker tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge one way or another; the broker also agrees with Kurogiri about letting the visitors have a chance to introduce themselves. The broker tells Tomura that the girl is a suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. The girl introduces herself as Himiko Toga and explains that life is difficult and as a result, she desires to make the world an easier place to live in. Himiko wants to become someone great like Stain and excitedly pleads Tomura to let her join. Tomura is unimpressed with Himiko. The broker introduces the boy as someone who hasn't committed any great crimes but believes in the Hero Killer's ideals. Instead of introducing himself, the boy wonders if the League of Villains actually follows a cause; Tomura is taken aback by the boy's lack of manners. The boy tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when he needs to; Dabi explains that he will be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Tomura becomes angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain, finding them to be no good and prepares to attack the boy and girl; Himiko and Dabi react by preparing to defend themselves. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his mist to warp Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's attacks away from each other, which stops a potential fight. Kurogiri tells Tomura that expanding the Villain Alliance is necessary in order to achieve his wishes, now that the spotlight is on the League of Villains and asks Tomura to not reject Dabi and Himiko's help. Kurogiri reminds Tomura that if he doesn't make use of any help they are offered, then everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room in silence. The broker comments about Tomura being too young; Kurogiri asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the League of Villains; Kurogiri comments that Tomura understands what needs to be done and he is sure Tomura will understandingly accept Dabi and Himiko. At U.A. in Class 1-A, Denki, Eijiro, Rikido and Mina are crestfallen that they won't be able to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Shota enters the classroom, informing Class 1-A that some of them have failed and as a result, all of them are going to the forest lodge; Shota reveals that the consequences for failing the practical test was a logical ruse to bring out their full potential, which shocks Denki, Eijiro, Rikido and Mina. Shota tells Class 1-A that no one failed the written test but Denki, Eijiro, Rikido, Mina and Hanta failed the practical test. Shota informs Class 1-A that the forest lodge trip is a boot camp and those who failed the practical test will receive harsher training at the lodge. Shota hands out lodge guides to Class 1-A; the class see that there are many items on the list that they don't have. Toru suggests that Class 1-A go shopping together in order to get the items they need for the boot camp. The next day, most of Class 1-A (except Katsuki and Shoto) go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, a shopping centre that caters for all needs. Most of Class 1-A split up to go and buy their specific needs, leaving Ochaco and Izuku alone. Izuku asks Ochaco what she plans on buying and tells her that he plans on buying heavy wrist weights. Ochaco says that she requires bug repellent; however, she begins blushing as soon as she looks at Izuku. The blushing Ochaco runs off on her own, finding it hard to believe that she actually has a crush on Izuku. Izuku is now alone. Suddenly, a hooded man asks Izuku for his autograph after recognizing him from the Sports Festival. The hooded man puts his arm around Izuku and admires Izuku for running into Stain during the Hosu incident and living to tell the tale, telling Izuku that he is cool. The hooded man is in disbelief that he would meet Izuku again. Izuku breaks into a sweat while the hooded man clutches around Izuku's neck with his four fingers. The hooded man wonders why they met again, attributing it to destiny or fate and tells Izuku that the last time they met was during the League of Villains's attack at the U.S.J. The hooded man reveals himself to be Tomura Shigaraki. However, this time he doesn't have his signature hand on his face; the unmasked Tomura invites Izuku to have tea with him and smiles wickedly. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 68